1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dialysis and, more particularly, to a system, including equipment for performing dialysis and a support for the dialysis equipment which can be conveniently moved by a patient during the dialysis procedure. The invention also relates to a support that is collapsible to facilitate its transportation.
2. Background Art
Patients suffering from terminal renal failure can be saved only by ongoing dialysis treatment or kidney transplantation. Until recently, patients had to travel to a dedicated dialysis center for treatment. The patient was confirmed to a single location during the entire procedure, which could proceed for up to ten hours.
Baxter Health Care Corporation's recent development of a compact dialysis system has allowed the dialysis procedure to take place at virtually any location. This system, identified as a "continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis" system (CAPD system), is reduced significantly in size over earlier systems. The basic system consists of a relatively small control unit and a reservoir to permit circulation of fluids into the patient and removal of fluids from the patient during the dialysis procedure.
While the CAPD systems have made dialysis treatment considerably more convenient to the patient, the patient nonetheless has generally been confirmed to a single location throughout the procedure. Typically, the patient will remain in a bed or chair through the entire procedure, with mobility limited to a very small range as permitted by the connections between the equipment and the patient.
To accommodate the CAPD system, the patient may custom design a fixed support system in close proximity to his/her bed or chair. While it is desirable for the patient to move around during the procedure, the absence of a portable support for the CAPD system makes this impractical. Thus, patients may, for all practical purposes, be confined to one location throughout the treatment. This is an obvious inconvenience to a patient and in most cases precludes travel by the patient for any extended length of time away from the location that has been adapted to the CAPD system. As a result, the lifestyle of most patients needing regular dialysis treatment becomes drastically altered.